Drabbles: pobre Zoro
by Billy Cox
Summary: Realmente muchos, por no decir todos, de los fans de One Piece admiramos a Zoro. ¿Por qué no hacer una serie de drabbles "prostituyéndolo"? No puede haber nada de malo.
1. Heridas

¡Hola! Bien, es mi primer one-shot de One Piece ¡y quién si no para desvirgarme de esto que Zoro y Perona! Vale... cof cof... Bueno, bien, esto es una serie de drabbles, en los que tenía pensado prostituir a Zoro, así que voy a juntarlo con muchas chicas o chicos. Si no te gusta el yaoi, no te preocupes que yo avisaré cuando salga. También puede haber OC's, también avisaré. Tenía pensado hacer UA's, y cosas así. ¡Yo siempre avisaré, porras!

Bien, pues este drabble está dedicado a Zoro y Perona, y mi guapo Mihawk que sale poco, pero también.

**_Disclaimer:_**_ One Piece no me pertenece, yo sólo utilizo sus personajes con el fin de divertirme y entretener y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

><p>Mihawk nunca ha sido un hombre que se preocupara por alguien que no sea sí mismo, por eso cuando hería a Zoro, éste tenía que curarse solo. Hasta un día que Perona pasaba por allí.<p>

No llegaba, simplemente no llegaba. Se despistó y atacó en su punto muerto: la espalda. Ahora tenía una bonita y sangrante herida entre los omóplatos. No quería pedirle ayuda a Perona, después tendría que comprarle caramelos, o cualquier tontería, y no tenía dinero. Así que como pudo, se curó el corte.

Solo alcanzó a limpiar los extremos de la herida, y seguía haciendo malabares para tocarse el centro. Cuando por accidente metió un dedo en la abertura, chilló. ¡Casi se le caen las lágrimas del dolor, si se clavó hasta una uña!

Y claro, la tonta de Perona pasaba por el pasillo cuando escuchó aquél ruido. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que meter las narices.

-Oi, Zoro ¿eres tú? Voy a pasar.

-No hace falta que pases.

Ni caso.

-¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado?

-No grites mujer... Es un rasguño, ya me las apaño, vete.

Vaciló.

-No, te...-volvió a vacilar-... vamos, siéntate.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡No me desobedezcas!

Al final se sometió a la voluntad de Perona. ¿Qué malo podría pasar...? Solamente le iba a curar una herida a la que no llegaba.

-Aich, cuidado mujer, me clavas los dedos, no aprietes tanto.

-¡No seas exigente!-empezó a aplicar povidona yodada, después de desinfectar la herida. Después de dejarla cubierta del líquido marrón, se dispuso a vendarle, hasta que Zoro agarró su mano.

-Está bien, eso lo puedo hacer yo.

-No me gusta dejar el trabajo a medias-dijo dejando a un Zoro confuso y vendándole el tronco.

En cuanto hubo acabado, le dio una palmadita amistosa en la espalda, haciendo que Zoro ahogara un grito de agonía.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi?

Perona sonrió burlona y le sacó la lengua.

-¿Y mi premio?

-¿Premio?

-Premio, recompensa, paga,... ¡Te acabo de ayudar!

-¡Pero lo hiciste voluntariamente!

-¡Pero yo quiero un premio!

-¡Pero no tengo dinero!

-¡Pues págame contigo!

-¿Eh?-aquello dejó a un más confuso Zoro.

Perona empezó a ponerse roja, y a mirar al suelo, nerviosa. Zoro no pasó desapercibidos esos detalles, y sonrió divertido.

-¿Conmigo, eh?

-¡Cállate, idiota!-por un momento pensó que le iba a llamar 'marimo'.

-Pues no me saldrá tan caro que me cures, en fin...

-¿Qué dic...?

Roronoa cogió a Perona de la muñeca y la acercó más a si, para poder pegar su frente con la de ella. ¡Ese estúpido espadachín solo conseguía poner nerviosa a la gente!

Volvió a sonreír al notar que la chica fantasma se estremecía y se tensaba. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso. Aunque no se podría llamar beso, sólo juntó su boca con la de ella. No se movió, se mantuvo rígido en todo momento, por no molestarla.

Tenía que empezar a entrenar con Mihawk otra vez para que le hiriera, no estaría mal que se volviera a repetir lo de ese día, o incluso que ella se mueva... un poco aunque sea...

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? Bueno no seáis malos, no quiero críticas, ya sean constructivas o deconstructivas, escribo para satisfacción personal y si os gusta bien y si no pues no os volváis a pasar por aquí. Aunque haréis lo que os de la gana, así que comentad o criticad lo que queráis, sois libres de ello. Pronto publicaré el próximo... ¡sayonara..!<p> 


	2. Cartas

¡Al fin subo el segundo drabble! Aunque no sé que hago aquí, cuando debería estar estudiando... Anyway, en este drabble no hay yaoi, y tenéis que dar rienda suelta a vuestra imaginación para encontrar parejas (ok, no es muy difícil, pero no pasa nada). Hay un poco de FrankyxRobin y FrankyxNami, es una bobada, pero lo hay. En fin, espero que os guste mi segundo drabble.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **_este drabble está basado en uno de Hevith de Zar__, de un KisamexItachi. No es un plagio. _

**Advertencias:**

_-UA_

_-Uwabakis: zapatillas de goma. En este caso, las que usan para estar en interiores._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ One Piece no me pertenece, yo sólo utilizo sus personajes con el fin de divertirme y entretener y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

><p>Sus ojos empezaron a brillar en cuanto vio que en sus uwabakis había una carta, de un color amarillento y mal doblada. Aun así, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa adornara su rostro. Quizá era una declaración de amor de la bella Robin... Aunque eso no iba a ocurrir nunca. Puede que fuera una carta de Nami, diciéndole lo mucho que le amaba... Tampoco iba a ocurrir eso. Le faltó tiempo para coger la carta y abrirla sin delicadeza. Una vez el papel estuvo desdoblado, se pudo ver una letra cutre y mal hecha, con un montón de faltas de ortografía y sin márgenes. Aquello era un caos.<p>

"Cerido Franky

Te rreto ha un duelo ha la salira, por favorr, no faltez."

Obviamente aquella abominación era obra del niño de primaria Monkey D. Luffy. Hizo una bola con el papel y lo lanzó al suelo. Cuando se giró, vio que Zoro Roronoa, su amigo un año menor que él, tenía un montón de declaraciones de amor dentro de las uwabakis.

- ¡Zoro! ¡Vamos a clase! No tardes que no te espero...

- Ya voy.

Zoro abrió una que pareció interesarle. Mientras su compañero de pelo azul esperaba impaciente a que estuviera listo, el chico de pelo verde comenzó a leer la pequeña letra que estaba escrita en el papel.

Suspiró y se la guardó en el bolsillo, y dejó el resto de cartas en los zapatos de calle. Franky seguía pensando que el maldito tenía mucha suerte, ¿cómo a tantas chicas les gustaba?

- ¿De quién es?

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Qué va a ser? ¡La carta!

- Ah, de esa chica del club de kendo.

- ¿Ta... Taliri?

- Tashigui - le corrigió casi al instante.

- Oh... _Que suerte tienes, cabrón._

* * *

><p>¡Buenoooooooooooooooooo...! Pues aquí está, ya sé que no es gran cosa, pero tenía ganas de escribir algo así. En fin, espero no tardar mucho en actualizar, ¡sayonara..!<p> 


	3. Él solo quería jugar

Hola hola, llevaba ya un tiempo queriendo escribir esto. No me gusta mucho el resultado, en mi mente pervertida quedaba mejor xDDD Aaaanyway, también veo a los personajes muy OoC, pero es lo que hay :C

**Advertencias:**

_-Yaoi_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ One Piece no me pertenece, yo sólo utilizo sus personajes con el fin de divertirme y entretener y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

><p>Luffy llevaba ya un rato buscando la compañía de Zoro. Probablemente estuviera durmiendo, como siempre, así que no le extrañó encontrarlo dormido en su cama. El pequeño capitán se acercó, y se sentó a los pies de su cama. Lástima, ahora le apetecía jugar un rato, pero era la hora de la siesta, y todos dormían.<p>

Observó un rato a Zoro. Su pecho subía y bajaba al respirar. Con la camisa abierta que llevaba se podía ver la cicatriz que tenía atravesando su torso. Levantó la mirada y ahora la fijó en su rostro: la boca estaba entreabierta, aspiraba aire por la nariz y lo echaba por la boca, como casi siempre, el semblante serio.

Luffy se recriminó a si mismo que estaba muy aburrido, por eso se sentó encima de Zoro y lo zarandeó un poco.

─ Oi, Zoro, estoy muy aburrido, juega conm...

─ Cállate ─ Zoro lo agarró de la nuca y lo acercó a sí mismo para darle un beso, en el que no dudó de introducir su lengua en la boca de Luffy.

El pobre capitán no sabía que hacer. La experimentada lengua de Zoro seguía buscando atrapar la suya, y él no podía estar más tenso. Despacito, puso sus manos en el pecho del espadachín y se alejó de él. Zoro abrió los ojos lentamente -pues en ningún momento los había abierto- y miró fijamente a Luffy. Intentó volver a juntar los labios del moreno con los suyos de nuevo, pero él se resistió.

─ ¿Qu.. qué haces... Zoro? ─ lo miró fijamente esperando una respuesta, con las mejillas rojas al igual que los labios, de tanto succionarlos.

─ ¿No es obvio?

─ ¡No respondas mis preguntas con más preguntas! ─ hizo un puchero del que Zoro sonrió.

─ Calla...

Y volvió a intentarlo, sólo que ahora Luffy se dejó. Con el otro brazo, el del pelo verde pegó a su capitán a su cuerpo. Y él dejó los brazos en el pecho de Zoro.

Notaba su boca invadida, la lengua de Zoro luchaba para dominar, ya que él había aprendido a moverla dentro de la boca del otro.

Se separaron buscando oxígeno, los dos notaban los jadeos y respiraciones agitadas del otro justo encima de su boca. Era un sensación agradable.

De repente, Luffy sonrió de oreja a oreja.

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ Shishishishi ─ se rió de aquella forma tan suya ─, tendré que venir a jugar contigo más amenudo.

* * *

><p>¿Burlas? ¿Tomatazos? No seáis malos, que es mi primer yaoi. Nyaaaan, creo que muy pronto voy a subir otro drabble, uno de una pareja muy crack (Zorox... jujuju, yo no digo nada).<p>

También quería hacer un one-shot con Zoro y una OC, porque manejar OC's es más fácil, quieras que no. No hay problema con el OoC porque eso lo eliges tú y si no está como tu lo has fijado nadie se dará cuenta. Vamos, que en el próximo no, el siguiente, será ZoroxOC, asinque no me matéis, por favor xDD

Un abrazo, matta ne.


	4. La Casa de Subastas

Deberíais matarme /dies.

Ya se que llevo muuuuuuucho sin actualizar, pero es que esta pareja es putamente complicada de... juntar, digamos. Pero me emperré en que quería escribir sobre ellos así que, aquí está.

Lo gracioso es que empecé a hacer el drabble un montón de veces, y a lo tonto ayer sin tener internet la pude escribir, así que agradecedle al pueblo perdido del mundo de mis abuelos por inspirarme. 3

Es cortito, 363 palabras.

Y bueno,_ la pareja_.

Meh, tienen cosas en común. ¿No? ¡¿NO?!

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>_A CASA DE SUBASTAS_

* * *

><p>En la casa de subastas hacía mucho calor, ¿no? Demasiado. Zoro cogió el pico del cuello de su camisa y lo zarandeó para que le entrara fresquito por el pecho y la espalda. El fajín le estaba haciendo sudar el abdomen demasiado.<p>

Volvió a mirar a la fuente de su calor.

_Soldado de la Masacre_, Killer, 162 millones, un _Supernova_. Y como él, sin un poder de _akuma no mi_.

Qué rubio.

Qué pectorales, qué abdominales, qué torso tan trabajado se adivinaba por debajo de esa camisa entreabierta. Tenía las piernas largas, no más que Sanji, pero enfundadas en esos tejanos ajustados, con detalles de vaquero. Le sentaban como un guante. Claro que Zoro prefería ver que escondían esos tejanos. Y qué escondía esa camisa. Y esa máscara.

Era lo que más curiosidad le daba, la máscara.

Volvió a apartar la vista, miró hacia el escenario. Al fin y al cabo estaban allí para salvar a la sirena. Intentó centrarse. Cinco segundos centrado eran suficientes, ¿verdad? Volvió a mirar al Soldado de la Masacre.

Ahora la máscara la dirigía hacia donde estaba la tripulación, donde estaban ellos. O _él_. Zoro no supo muy bien si lo miraba a él o no. Pero el del pelo verde no apartó la mirada, intrigado.

Creyó percibir un brillo de su mirada entre los agujeros del casco. Entonces estuvo seguro de que lo miraba a él. Más que nada porque volvió a fijar la vista al escenario mientras se pasaba la mano por el borde de la camisa, abriéndola un poco más sin quitarse el botón.

Ese hombre era malicioso.

Un torturador.

Zoro jadeó. Flojito. Muy flojito, tanto que casi seguro que ni se habría escuchado a su lado. Pasó el pulgar por el fajín y lo zarandeó aireando así el vientre.

Después aguantó aire.

Al fin y al cabo, había escuchado que para bajar una erección tenía que dejar de respirar unos veinte segundos.

Si no se bajaba tendría un problema, y no tenía tiempo de ir a buscar al que se lo había provocado para que lo solucionara.

Ya se encontrarían otra vez en un futuro.

_O ya se encargaría él de que se encontraran._

* * *

><p>¡¿Qué tal!? A mi desde luego me gusta mucho como quedan. Y respecto al drabble. Yo quería algo más... O sea, no tan inocentón, y eso que no es muy suavecito, pero bueno.<p>

Creo que necesito un beta. /dies

Los reviews me hacen feliz 3

**Billy**._ 25/8/13_


	5. No lo vuelvas a hacer

Antes que nada, dadme la opinión (si queréis) de la imagen que puse de Zoro siendo tocado. Hice yo el dibujo y eso, así que estaría bien saber si os gusta o algo. Las manos son todas mías. Zoro es mío y lo toco cuando quiero. /boss

Este drabble no lo escribí yo, en un momento de chorra le pedí a mi mejor amigo que escribiera un fanfic de mi OTP, y como es un sol lo hizo. Mi OTP es rara y seguramente a poca gente le guste, pero meh. Os dejo lo que dejó él escrito.

_**Notas autor:** He de decir que el yaoi no es lo mio, además son las 4 de la mañana, por lo que seguramente no sea la gran cosa. De todas formas lo hago ya que yo cumplo con lo que prometo. Sin más preámbulos, te dejo con este minific que he imaginado. Sorry si no es como esperabas, el yaoi no es lo mio D:_

¿No es amor? *^* Luis, cuando leas esto, gracias de nuevo por escribirlo

_**Pareja:** Zoro-Usopp._

_**Extensión:** 344 palabras._

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>_O LO VUELVAS A HACER_

* * *

><p>A pesar de que Usopp había recibido una calurosa bienvenida a la banda después de haberla abandonado, aún quedaban ciertas personas que querían decirle unas cuantas palabras al tipo de la nariz larga. Hablamos de Zoro, quien por lo que parece, fue el que más en serio se tomo la marcha de Usopp y estaba claro que era a quien más le iba a costar admitirlo. Usopp estaba más que listo para la reprimenda de Zoro, así que cuando le llamó para que fuera verlo a la cubierta del recién estrenado barco, llevaba ya unas veinte excusas que darle.<p>

Zoro se encontraba levantando una de sus pesas como de costumbre, por lo que Usopp no se acercó mucho y desde la lejanía comenzó diciendo:

─Esto…¡Zoro! Sé lo que me vas a decir, pero tengo que exponerte varias cosas al respecto. En primer lugar…

─No me interesan tus explicaciones.

Interrumpió él, causando que el plan de Usopp de persuadirlo se viniera abajo. Solo quedaba escuchar sus palabras y rezar para que solo fuesen palabras.

─Esto no es un juego de niños y lo sabes. Arriesgamos nuestras vidas día a día siendo piratas, por lo que no puedes decir simplemente que lo dejas. La vida que escogimos es algo muy serio ¿te quedó claro?

Zoro dejó de mover su pesa para acercarse poco a poco a Usopp según hablaba, y se detuvo milímetros antes de tocar su larga nariz con la suya propia.

─Lo sé, Zoro y ten por seguro que no volverá a pasar. He aprendido la lección y…

De pronto Zoro interrumpió a Usopp dándole un gran beso en los labios. Usopp atónito no supo qué hacer, así que se quedó petrificado y no hizo nada. El beso duró unos cuantos segundos y al separar Zoro sus labios de los de Usopp simplemente dijo:

─Te extrañé mucho el tiempo que estuviste fuera idiota, así que…No lo vuelvas a hacer.

De nuevo le propino otro beso pero este era más intenso, y Usopp sin saber la razón o el motivo, correspondió a tan apasionados labios.

* * *

><p>Yo fui su beta y corregí algún error y puse los guiones largos. El mérito no es mío, es suyo todo. Así que si hay algún review yo le informo.<p>

Tengo una vaga idea de el drabble de ZoroxOC pero aún estoy pensando un poco. De todas formas ya tengo escrito el siguiente drabble. Espero que hayáis visto _**EL CASTILLO AMBULANTE** _o no lo entenderéis. Y si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia de pareja puedo pensar en hacer algo. Ponedlo en un review. Los reviews molan.

**Billy**._ 10/9/13_


	6. El Castillo Ambulante con Sanji y Zoro

¿Pensabáis que iba a tardar medio año en publicar, eh, eeeeeeeeeh? Pues no. Que para algo ya estaba escrito esto. Creo que es lo mejor que he escrito hasta la fecha o algo xDDDD

La pareja de ZoSan nos gusta a todos, ¿eh? ¿Pero y el SanZo? ¿Todo el mundo se ha olvidado de que Zoro solo le dedica atención a las katana's y parece que no tiene idea sobre sexualidad? Yo lo veo así, vamos. Prefiero un Sanji _seme_ y un Zoro _uke_ e inexperto.

Y qué mejor que_ El Castillo Ambulante_. ¿Quién no ama Ghibli? ¿Quién? Que venga que le rajo.

_**Pareja:** Sanji-Zoro_

_**Extensión:** 1.421 palabras._

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>_L CASTILLO AMBULANTE CON SANJI Y ZORO_

* * *

><p>La tienda de <em>katanas<em>, _Roronoa's_, era la más famosa tienda de armas especializadas de toda la región. Y eso que era única y solamente de un chico, Roronoa Zoro. Un genio de los sables japoneses. No solo hacía _katanas_ de tamaño estándar, también _kodachis_ y _nodachis_. Hombres, e incluso mujeres, compraban allí. A veces también disponía de otras armas blancas, como espadas, sables o estoques. Aunque la obsesión del joven Roronoa eran las _katanas_.

Había crecido rodeado de ellas. Desde muy pequeño aprendió a utilizarlas, a afilarlas, limpiarlas; adorarlas, en definitiva.

Era un joven de 19 años que dedicaba todo el día a las espadas. Pensaba en _katanas_ hasta cuando no tenía que trabajar. De ahí que la tienda fuera tan prestigiosa, por el empeño de Zoro en ella, y en saldar las viejas deudas que tenía con una vieja bruja que en sus días fuese pelirroja, Nami. No es que fuera una bruja malvada, más bien astuta, avara y codiciosa.

Mientras el chico de pelo verde afilaba una _nodachi_, un encargo de un coleccionista de armas blancas, pensaba en que tenía que ir a ver a su vieja amiga al bar, hacía días que no se veían y eso le inquietaba. Cuando la espada estuvo lista, le pasó un algodón que abrillantaba el metal, la enfundó y la colocó en el soporte. Se levantó y miró desde el fondo de la habitación su última obra de arte. Ahora le faltaba un nombre.

Ya lo pensaría por el camino, iba tarde.

Salió del taller y pasó por un largo pasillo hasta un patio interior. Miró las plantas mustias al otro lado del patio, _nota mental: regar las plantas al volver_.

Entró a su casa por la puerta que había en el patio y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Cogió del perchero su abrigo y se sentó en el escalón de la salida para ponerse sus zapatos. Cuando salió a la calle se frotó los ojos por el sol y bostezó. Le estaba entrando sueño. Giró a la derecha y caminó un largo tramo. Luego se acordó que para ir al bar había que tirar por la izquierda, no la derecha, así que dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

Ese día la cuidad estaba muy bulliciosa ya que eran las fiestas, y el sol le estaba calentando la cara a pesar de que empezaba a hacer frío. No tenía ganas de ir por la plaza, que aunque fuera el camino más rápido, seguro que tardaba el doble en llegar por la de gente que había allí.

Decidió coger una callejuela paralela a la plaza. Eran estrechas y un poco laberínticas. Pero el joven Roronoa no se podía perder por allí, ya había ido por ese camino muchas veces.

Siguió caminando y giró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, luego siguió recto otra vez y de nuevo giró a la derecha. Esa esquina se le hacía muy familiar, ¿ya había pasado por ahí, no? Se dio la vuelta y giró a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, pero no parecía orientarse. A pesar de que había deshecho el camino que había recorrido.

Miró una tienda de tabaco a su izquierda, nunca la había visto. Seguramente era nueva. Aunque la madera tenía un aspecto desgastado.

Pero no se había perdido.

Continuó caminando, esta vez hacia donde su intuición le decía. Cuando ya no escuchaba el hablar de toda la gente de la plaza se dijo a si mismo que debería haber ido hacia donde se escuchaba el ruido, no donde a él le pareciera.

Vale, quizá estaba perdido.

Era un poco ridículo ya que estaba en su propio pueblo.

Pero eh, que era un pueblo grande.

Reparó en que las calles se hacían cada vez más estrechas y oscuras, y con unas siniestras manchas negras por las paredes. Dejaba de ver puertas principales de las casas y ahora solo veía muros desconchados. Llegó a un callejón sin salida. Resopló y se dio la vuelta cansado y masajeándose el puente de la nariz. En realidad iba con los ojos cerrados y no veía que las manchas de las paredes iban saliendo e iban tomando una forma irregular. Lo único que se distinguía eran las piernas y los brazos. Un poco mal hechos.

Zoro abrió los ojos. Y se sorprendió.

─¿¡Incorpóreos*!?

Quizá era cosa de la bruja Nami, ese mes no había pagado.

─Vaya, lo siento mucho, te he metido en esto.

Sintió una mano en su cintura y rápidamente se giró a ver a su propietario para pegarle o algo así, pero se vio incapaz. Un hombre que apenas sería mayor que él, rubio, con los ojos azules mirándole intensamente y una sonrisilla adornada con una perilla le estaba empujando un poco para que empezara a andar.

─¿A dónde vas? Esta tarde seré tu acompañante.─ Su voz era como una melodía y entraba bailando a sus oídos.

─A… al bar de la plaza. ─Habló como si estuviera hipnotizado.

─Bien, pero me están siguiendo, así que sé natural.─ Empezó a andar un poco más rápido, los bichos negros parecían bastante lentos para lo rápido que les estaba llevando él.

Siguieron caminando por las calles rápidamente, el hombre parecía conocer a la perfección esa zona. Cuando giraron una esquina, más seres negros, pero más grandes, rápidos y viscosos salieron de las paredes. Zoro se pegó un poco más a él. Olía a perfume caro, como el de alguno de sus clientes mas ricos. En cuanto los incorpóreos esos salieron de la calle de enfrente, el rubio giró veloz por la esquina que tenían a la derecha. Empezaron a seguirlos demasiados de ellos, hasta por delante de ellos, así que el otro hombre actuó rápido.

─¡Agárrate!─ Le abrazó por la cintura y dio un salto bastante alto.

¡Y empezaron a volar!

Al joven Roronoa casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo de la impresión. Dobló las rodillas con miedo de caer y se agarró a la camisa del rubio. Y él le agarró la mano con la que tenía libre.

─Y ahora estira las piernas y empieza a andar. ─El chico de pelo verde hizo lo mismo que él, estiró las piernas y anduvo por el aire. En verdad estaba sorprendido y no podía gesticular palabra. Veía por debajo a la gente bailando y celebrando las fiestas. ─¿Ves? No es tan difícil. Naciste para esto.─ sintió la voz del rubio en su cuello y su aliento caliente hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Pisaron tejados de edificios para darse impulso, y el hombre pareció divisar el bar, así que empezó a descender para dejarlo en un pequeño balcón. Cuando Zoro puso los pies en el suelo se giró para ver al hombre de pie en la barandilla, aún sujetándole la mano.

─Ahora tengo que despistarlos. Espera un poco antes de salir de aquí.

─Gracias.─ Cogió su mano y le besó los nudillos, su voz sonó mucho más ronca que de costumbre, y todo aquello estremeció al rubio. Miró al chico del pelo verde, con los ojos y la boca abiertos, como a punto de decir algo, y sonrojado.

─Hasta pronto.

Se soltó de su mano suavemente y dio un salto hacia atrás, para caer y desaparecer entre la gente.

En verdad, esperaba que se vieran pronto.

…

─¿¡Has entrado volando!?

Zoro hizo un sonido gutural que su amiga Kuina entendió como un sí. Le tendió una taza de café que él cogió mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Dio un sorbo. Solo, sin azúcar, como a él le gustaba.

─¿No podrías haberme traído _sake_?

─¿Me lo ibas a pagar? ─él negó ─Entonces para ti no hay _sake_.

Zoro miró su café. Como no lo iba a pagar, era un poco mierdoso, pero no pasaba nada, le gustaba ese sabor amargo.

─Tuvo que ser Sanji el mago el que te trajo.

─No creo, él solo acompaña a chicas guapas.

─¡Tú eres un chico guapo!

Zoro sonrió mientras se bebía de un trago el resto del café y se levantaba: ─Me marcho, es tarde.

─¿Ya? Bueno, hoy has venido bastante tarde. Te acompaño a la puerta.

Cuando se despidió de su amiga se puso a pensar en lo que había ocurrido esa tarde. El guapo mago que lo había ayudado. En realidad estaba seguro que era él.

Se rozó los labios con las yemas, le había besado la mano. Y sonrió.

En realidad sonrió como un alelado todo lo que quedaba de día recordando ese momento, y la cara que puso.

* * *

><p><em>*Incorpóreos: en la película no eran negros como los Sincorazones ni tampoco como los Incorpóreos. Pero era más graciosa la palabra Incorpóreo.<em>

El final no me convence. Pero bueno, me suele ocurrir.

Dejad reviews, y gracias a _Miss JouJou_, intentaré escribir algo de ZoroxBonney ^^ Aunque a ella la shippeo más con Luffy. Bueno, en realidad shippeo su amor por la comida.

Yo me entiendo.

**Billy**._ 06/10/13_


End file.
